


i wanna hear you say it

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, i am so sorry for these tags, i should make a markbum series, inspired by a tweet, jaebum tops this time! hurray!, mark's nipples are cute??, they make jaebum wanna bust a nut, very shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark is teaching jaebum english and for every sentence jaebum says correctly, mark takes off a piece of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna hear you say it

**Author's Note:**

> aust is gonna kill me https://twitter.com/poutychoi/status/620727620775321600

"mark, look, i really appreciate your help but i don't think this is working," jaebum groans. he's been reading through youngjae's english books with mark at his side guiding him for what seems like hours, but it's im-poss-i-ble. first, the alphabets are completely different, yet while jaebum is familiar with the latin characters, the sounds still taste strikingly foreign on his tongue. the grammar is giving him trouble by itself, let alone the fact that honorific tenses barely exist in english. awful.

the elder boy shifts a little closer and rests his chin on jaebum's shoulder with a cherry blow pop tucked in his cheek. "come on, just a few more and we can be finished. translate my sentences to english, i'll do some simple stuff."

jaebum groans at the thought of fumbling over this dominant language but nonetheless turns to mark and agrees begrudgingly. "okay, mark. i'll do it." it's all for his boyfriend, all for mark. yes, it would benefit their relationships with the international fans, but mark comes first.

"great, let's start!" mark trills, perking up in his seat and giggling. "learning a language isn't bad when you have help."

the leader nods and translates into english, earning himself a small burst of applause. "you're good, jaebum-ah.  _ does jinyoungie help you? respond in english _ ." mark grins, stopping to unzip his sweatshirt. he's wearing that tank top, the one with the neckline swooping oh, so low past his collarbones and stopping midway on his pecs. how do you say it in english?  _ delicious _ .

jaebum swallows at the sight of mark's pale skin. he starts bouncing his leg up and down to distract himself from all inappropriate thoughts. " _ yeah, jinyoung-ah's english is better than mine. he practices with youngjae-ah usually _ ."

"that was great too, you're a natural." mark looks rather impressed and if he doesn't notice jaebum's sweating, he doesn't comment. the tank top comes off next and while it's not teasing anymore, the full view is even more torturous. jaebum's finally caught onto the game mark's playing and there's only his sweats left before he pops a full hard-on (and mark's nipples are so pink and cute, by the way, it's driving jaebum up a wall).

"last one, so repeat after me. i wanna hear you say it," mark purrs, suddenly all vixen-like with his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his slender hips. he slings his legs on either side of jaebum's lap and his arms around his broad shoulders to lean in and whisper, " _ i want to fuck you, hyung. _ "

whatever it is in mark's voice, it makes jaebum's entire body shudder with the force of sheer arousal. he recognizes the words immediately in the context of his situation, with pretty, delicate mark perched on his lap and pressing his ass against jaebum's crotch. so he repeats them in that tenor voice and mark  _ moans _ from how hot it sounds. music to his ears. " _ correct _ ," mark sighs in jaebum's ear. " _ fuck me, baby. _ "

jaebum audibly swallows to soothe his parched throat and looks up at mark. his mouth is wet and red from his lollipop, his silvery-blonde hair is falling to curtain his round doe eyes, his skin is flushed with pink. mark looks fucking unholy and jaebum wants to commit this sin, fuck mark until they can't feel anything else but skin on skin.

they waste no time, they're desperate for this (jaebum's desperate for this). mark sinks achingly slowly onto jaebum's thick cock and buries his face in his shoulder, rocks teasingly slowly in jaebum's lap and bites at the junction of his neck and shoulder. he whines a little, leaks pearls of precum down jaebum's fingers, wills some motion into their still bodies.

jaebum moves and starts bucking his hips up with his free hand on mark's delicate waist. mark helps the younger by rising and falling in screwdriver motions, stimulating as much as he can to bring them both to the climax they desire. jaebum brings his precum-covered hand to mark's mouth and the latter sucks two fingers past his pillowy lips, swirling his tongue tantalizingly around the digits. mark, platinum-blonde and pretty mark, moans again, fingers falling from his mouth and resting on his bottom lip. eyes half-closed and glazed over, mark rides jaebum with all the strength he can muster.

the dark-haired boy watches mark fuck himself onto his cock and revels in the velvety tightness of his petite ass. it's so fucking hot and it elicits low groaning because jaebum wants  _ more _ . he cups mark's ass and lifts him up, standing and lowering him onto the desk among the papers and books. slinging mark's slender legs over his shoulders, jaebum finds a better angle and thrusts deeply into him. the bottom arches and cries out because fuck, it's so fucking good like this. he digs his nails into jaebum's wrists and wills him to go faster, faster fasterfaster.

" _ come, i'm gonna come _ ," mark breathes in tattered breaths. jaebum leans over mark and growls, bucking his hips sharply. their lips ghost lightly against each other and mark kitten-licks at the seam of jaebum's mouth.

"still using english? isn't the lesson over?" jaebum pushes forward and kisses mark fully on the mouth and breathes his question past his lips.

mark looks up at him through sweat-soaked bangs. " _ not until i come _ ."

jaebum smirks and bites at mark's earlobe. " _ then come for me, baby, _ " he purrs, and mark does, arching and bucking his hips and clenching around jaebum's cock until the latter is forced to his own orgasm, spurting white deep into mark. they come down together, sticky with sweat and papers glued to their skin from perspiration.

"youngjae's going to kill us," mark giggles, wrapping his arms and legs around jaebum like a koala. "we ruined his stuff during our lesson."

jaebum sighs and nuzzles at mark's neck. "let him. he shouldn't care too much if we don't tell him where his stuff is."

the older boy laughs, tinkling silver bells. "then he won't worry at all if we have another lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think this was just some scrappy porn sorry yall i'll get more next time


End file.
